This disclosure relates to a method of forming an image, and particularly, to a method of forming copolymer networks of multiple phases in an imagewise manner.
Certain classes of silicone acrylate copolymers can form polymer networks containing more than one phase. For example, a class of silicone acrylate copolymers can be formed by in-situ copolymerization of telechelic free radically polymerizable polydimethylsiloxanes with various (meth)acrylate monomers; articles such as films made with these copolymers can exhibit different morphologies resulting from the microscale phase separation typical of most compositions of matter made up of two or more polymers. The morphology of the phases can be tailored with the appropriate choice of components and their relative amounts, as well as by variation of reaction conditions that affect polymerization kinetics and phase separation. Films ranging from strong elastomers to plastics can be made depending on the composition and morphology.